Sherlock Chrono
by Yuugi x Me 4ever
Summary: Chrono gets hit on the head so hard that he now thinks he is Sherlock Holmes and Rosette is Watson who has lost "his" memories. Who's fault is it? Do you really need to guess 3 times? ONE-SHOT! (I don't read Sherlock Holmes, only heard of it. Hope i got it right)


_**Gosh what is this if not a one-shot with Chrono Crusade?**_

**Chrono: Weren't you supposed to have math instead of writing this?**

**Yuugilover: Eh... no? ._.'**

**Chrono. You're a terrible liar.**

**Yuugilover: Ok I should have but I had already started this last lesson and I had been writing the whole lunch break. I couldn't just leave it now, I would of forgot the ending!**

**Chrono. Well not my fault you are getting F in math.**

**Yuugilover. I am not getting an F! I can get an E if i try hard. Besides I worked on the math while waiting for the computer to load.**

**Chrono. If you say so.**

**Rosette: Stop talking about math and start the fanfic already! -.-**

**Yuugilover: Rosette if you now is so eager, why don't you say the disclaimer?**

**Rosette. No. -.-**

**Yuugilover: -_- Chrono please?**

**Chrono: Yuugilover don't own any of the CC characters or the Sherlock Holmes book, she don't even read it.**

**Yuugilover: Hehe, lets start! **

* * *

**Sherlock Chrono**

Chrono sat on the floor with his mind deep inside the book he was reading. Suddenly the door opened with a smash and Chrono got his mind back from the book-world. In front of him he saw a blonde grumpy nun. She was swearing so much that even God would of start crying if he heard her.

When she noticed Chrono on the floor with the book she stopped swearing. Instead she sat down beside him on the floor.

"What are you reading?" She asked.

Chrono looked at her for a bit, she changed her personality from grumpy to curios in less than 2 seconds.

"Hmm… Oh the book?" He stammered after he had gotten a weird look from Rosette.

"What else?" Rosette asked irritated and frowned.

"Well it is called, Sherlock Holmes. It is about a detective solving crimes"

"Boring!" Rosette exclaimed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Chrono asked when he saw the nun go out through another door.

"Oh, I am going to the elder to see if he has any new bullets I can use" She answered.

"But isn't the elder on lunch break?" Chrono wondered.

Rosette shrugged her shoulders. "What he don't know won't hurt him, bye!" She slammed the door shut and he could hear her stomping into other nuns on the way.

Chrono shook his head. Someone would get hurt and he was pretty sure he was the one…"

:-:-:

Chrono now sat under a tree sleeping with the book on his eyes, he didn't notice Rosette coming towards him with a weapon in hand.

_"I need to try this baby out on someone, sorry Chrono but you are the only demon I know that wouldn't kill me afterwards"_ She thought to herself as she lifted the weapon over the purple-haired demon.

BANG!

And with that, the small demon fell to the ground with a big bump on his head. The book that covered his eyes flew of him to who knows where.

"Hmm, he is unconscious now, great…" Rosette grumbled in sarcasm. She then smiled to herself. "This thing can be useful after all" She said and looked at the weapon again, which was just an ordinary (very big!) hammer.

"I hope he gets amnesia so he can't remember that someone hit him on the head"

Later

The door to Rosette's room flung open and Chrono dashed through it. You could off thought it was sonic who had a jugging trip if his hair was blue instead of purple.

"Chrono I am sorry! But I had to test the weapon on someone!" Rosette screamed and held her hands in front of her face.

"We have no time for stupid talk, we have to hurry!" The demon yelled and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me! What are you going to do?!" The nun exclaimed in fearful voice.

"There has been a crime in the park and we need to find the murder! Come on Watson!" Chrono answered and dragged her of the bed and somehow ran out the door with Rosette being dragged after.

"What are you talking about? Who's Watson?"

At this the small demon stopped in the tracks, he looked terrified at the nun.

"You don't remember your name Watson? Do you remember me at least?"

"You are Chrono… and who the H*** is Watson?"

"Who's Chrono?" Chrono asked and frowned. "No… don't tell me… that the criminal was one of my haters and now gave you amnesia to make me suffer?!"

"Ehm… Chrono are you alright?" Rosette asked and tried to back away from him.

"Don't worry my dear Watson I'll find the criminal and put him behind bars! Now let's search for suspects!"

And with that Chrono dragged the nun after him again through the whole Magdalene order.

"But what about the murder in the park?" Rosette yelled in the speed.

"Your memories are more important, we can take the murder some other time. I, Sherlock Holmes will put all the criminals in jail!"

"You are not Sherlock Holmes!" Rosette tried, but it was all in vein

"Your memory loss is making me depressed Watson, but I tell you not to worry!" Sherlock-no-I-meant-Chrono said.

"Why am I even trying…?"

:-:-:

"Now I have found all the suspects, one of them is the criminal" Chrono said in a deep voice, he had somehow changed his clothes to the ones Sherlock has and he also had a pipe in his mouth.

In the chairs sat Sister Kate, Remington and the elder with his lunch in his hands.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sister Kate asked very angry. "And no smoking is allowed in here!"

"Silence! Don't you know who I am?" Chrono asked "I am Sherlock Holmes, detective.

In the background Watson-eh-I-mean-Rosette face palmed.

"How amusing" Remington said in a smirk. "So what is the crime this time?"

"Someone has stolen Watson's memories and one of you must have them!" Sherlock-eh-Chrono said in a serious voice.

"I have no time playing detective with some brats" Kate said annoyed.

"This can get remarkable" The elder said, ignoring Sister Kate.

Chrono opened his mouth and said "If my calculations are right then the criminal must be…"

The room was left empty of sounds. In 2 minutes only the ticking of a clock could be heard. Chrono lifted his index finger into the air "The criminal…" he slowly sank down his finger to point at the culprit. "… Is you…"

But longer than that Chrono didn't have time to say because something hit him on the head. It was a very big hammer and the one hitting him was Watson-Rosette!

Chrono fell to the floor with an even bigger bump.

"Rosette!" Sister Kate yelled.

"And at the best part to!" The elder said grumpy.

"Can't be helped, though I am curious about the criminal" Remington sighed with his hand on his chin.

"No more to see" Rosette forced a smile and dragged the unconscious detective/demon out from the room.

:-:-:

The next morning Chrono where himself again and it seemed like he had forgotten about his detective play yesterday.

"Rosette have you seen my Sherlock Holmes book? I can't find it anywhere"

"Someplace there hopefully no one will find it…"

**At the same time somewhere else**

Aion was taking a stroll on the beach when he suddenly noticed a book in the sand. He took it up and dusted of some sand that was stuck on it.

"_Sherlock Holmes" _he could read from the cover "I can always give it a shot" He mumbled and sat down on a sunbed and started reading.

:-:-:

"Hmm this book is really interesting" Aion said and turned the page.

"Look out Aion!"

Aion looked up and saw a volleyball coming to him, in the next second he was unconscious in the sunbed with a big bump on his head.

Rizelle and another demon came running "We're so sorry Aion-sama! Please don't kill us!"

Aion opened his eyes and stared at Rizelle. With serous eyes he said the following.

"Watson, we have no time left. We have to find the criminal who stole my most precious violin and put him behind bars!

**THE END **

* * *

**Aion: o.0**

**Rosette: Ah! Aion! -Holds up hammer-**

**Aion. Huh? **

**Rosette used hammer arm. It was super effective! Aion is confused!**

**Chrono used bite. Aion fainted!**

**Yuugilover: Pokemon reference?**

**Rosette: Finally, he scared the shit out of me. -brushes away some dust-**

**Yuugilover: If only you were as good in the actual series...**

**Rosette: ._.? **

_**Hope you enjoyed this one-shot, what about a quick review? :3**_


End file.
